


Window Shopper

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cute trash, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the heavy rains, Naoto's usual trek to and from work has been foiled. Her new route leads her down a part of Inaba that she hadn't taken the time to notice before. While peeking into some of the windows, she spots someone familiar in an unfamiliar state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopper

**Author's Note:**

> Short little diddy I typed up at work while I was bored lol Excuse any tense issues. I'm still trying to figure out how to write in first person properly. I may fix this one up later on down the line but as it is, I found it was enough to post. Enjoy a little bit of KanNao!

On the average day on my way home from work, I take the same route each time which falls parallel to the park and along fewer side streets. Unfortunately a series of particularly rainy days forced me to an alternate route and higher ground. Though “unfortunately” isn’t quite the word I should be using to give emotion to that happenstance. More like…luckily. 

The sun was finally out to dry up the soaked pavement of the Inaba streets. I’d been taking a taxi or offered rides from Dojima-san to my apartment and I was beginning to go stir-crazy. Not a huge fan of cars and anyone who knows my past would understand completely. After so much gray and wet and I was thankful to see the sun in its full glory without a single cloud to interrupt its rays. It was even warmer than the usual spring afternoon; to the point where I removed my blazer and carried it with folded arms. Thank goodness, could use the sun. My skin had become a bit lighter than I care for due to a long winter. Despite the beautiful day, the streets had not fully recovered from the immense amount of rain that had fallen on the quiet town so my normal way home was still blocked off. Instead of seeing a newly watered park, I ended up in the district close to Junes passing by a few shops on my walk. 

With each window that passed, I couldn’t help but peek inside. I never took any time down this end other than on my way to the large department store run by the Hanamura’s. It was sad, but I would be forced to admit helping the prosperity of a corporate store such as Junes instead of relying on the town stores. It was just convenient to have everything in one place. With my line of work, I didn’t exactly get to grocery shop (or any kind of shop) at normal hours and Junes was open late most nights. To the night owls goes the Shirogane business. So my normal trip to pick up the week’s meals sent me straight to Yosuke as I passed by all these places. For some reason I couldn’t help but slow down to take them in. The florist smelled amazing, though the roses were a little overpowering. The scent stung my nose as I stepped by the open front door. Perhaps I should pick up a few small bouquets for the girls. It was spring, after all. Freshly bloomed flowers might be a nice touch in their homes or offices. The next store was a small bodega-like store with the convenience store staples. Surprising that it survived located so closely to Junes. Just before passing it by completely I spotted a corner that housed a small cooking station for fresh made on-the-go foods. Ah, that would explain it. Bit of a niche for a store like that. I’m also sure the locals keep it going.

Next sign I saw was for a gym. “Huh, I had no idea there was a gym here,” I muttered to myself as my modest heels clicked on the sidewalk. “I wonder if it’s any good.” I had been stuck at the police station gym all winter for my daily runs and sometimes it was just taxing being surrounded by the same people I work with when I should be alone with my thoughts. Not to mention that some of them were awful gym rats. No one is thinking that you’re amazing and all powerful by dropping the weights and letting them clash together. You’re just being noisy and rude. Stop it. Also some of them were…distracting. (What? Dojima-san’s bicep curls are impressive….as is the rest of him…I mean his exercises.) Curious as to the quality and quantity of machines inside I take a careful look through the windows. And what I spot first stops me in my tracks. It wasn’t a new-age treadmill that caught my attention nor was it an impressive amount of equipment. (After future scoping, the small space only houses a moderate amount of workout machines and a small stretching area.) No my eyes were immediately met with a sight that was certainly for sore eyes.

Standing in the corner of the gym with what looked to be a sixty pound weight in each hand was one of my good friends, curling the dumbbells like they were nothing. Arm muscles flexed under the weight, displaying every inch of definition. A sleeveless workout shirt also aided in letting me take in the full view. Under the lightweight fabric of the top, back and arm muscles also strained and tempted my eyes to stay trained on them. Basketball shorts hung from his hips and to be perfectly honest, did wonders for his backside. Was never something I really noticed before. I knew he liked to keep in shape but I had never experience his hard work first hand. Now I was staring through a window, watching like a peeping tom. As much as my pride wanted me to keep moving, I just couldn’t. I…didn’t want to. I wanted to just keep watching him work. Even the sweat in his hair made him more attractive than I had previously. This was a whole new side I had never seen of-

“Naoto?!” I could hear a panicked voice muffled by glass. Hearing my name snapped me out of my trance and my eyes met with his gray instantly, both his and mine wide with alarm.

“K-Kanji! I-I’m sorry!” I stuttered out a sorry excuse for an apology and hurried along the street, cheeks hot with embarrassment. At least…mostly from that. I punished myself mentally for staring slack-jawed at Tatsumi-kun like that. Not only was it rude it was just creepy. I’m not one of those crazed fangirls who just gawks at men doing mundane activities. Though exercising wasn’t exactly monotonous. Especially not lifting like Kanji was doing. His form was perfect and his strength was painfully obvious. Though I wondered exactly what the weight was, sixty was my best guess.

Perhaps I’d take the same route the following day…just to check. A few things.


End file.
